Elemental Balance
by CEGold
Summary: Takes place one week after Sozin's Comet. A story of revenge, love, and peace. Join the Avatar and co. as they attempt to restore balance while avoiding another disaster with the revival of the Phoenix King. Pairings: Taang, Zutara, and Suka


Yo all! I finally decided to throw my hat back into the ring...the writing ring! You get it? Writing? Fighting? Sokka Moment

Disclaimer: If I owned Avatar,(I don't) it'll still have another season left to go T-T (Not including movies)

Note: This story is what happens after the episode, "Sozin's Comet". So if you haven't seen the ep. yet (another Sokka Moment..) and if you don't want any spoilers, I advise pressing that back button right...about...NOW!

_Avatar: The Last Airbender_

**Elemental Balance**

_Prelude: Sound of Revenge_

If someone would've had asked her where she would be in one week, she wouldn't had guessed it would've been the Boiling Rock. Behind the anger of being placed in such a disgusting place, she was flattered. She wasn't given the same fate as her father, so she still had all of her natural bending abilities. So _he_sentenced her there. Azula wouldn't submit to calling _him_ a Fire Lord. She didn't even consider _him_ a brother any more. _He_ was just one of the many people on her list to eradicate from this world. She loathed _him_for placing her in such a place. She would've behave in the normal prison, like a good prisioner...but _he_was alot smarter than before and was more unforgiving than before.

Now her life was being lived out here, waiting, biding her time. She was confident on her trip there that she would be able to take control in no time. She would've broke free when she was on the Gondola. But _he_, had thought ahead...again. She was honored to be escorted by the prince himself and the Avatar. She hadn't given them too much trouble, however. Just alittle blue fire here and a small amount of lightning there. And while on the subject, she cursed her uncle for inventing such a wretched technique! _Redirecting Lightning_; if it wasn't for that, _he_ would've been dead along time ago when Father shot lightning at him.

Father. The once proud Fire Lord Ozai. And he was also the Phoenix King Ozai. Even if it was for a small amount of time. Despite her feelings of being left behind, she still respected her father. He was her Ursa; he favored her and showed her love, respect, and trust. More than what _he_ had received.

And then there was her so called friends. Ty Lee and Mai. She wouldn't have thought that they, of all people, would betray her. They were childhood friends, they tracked the Avatar together, they even conquered Ba Sing Se together. So what they did it out of fear for her? She was the leader. They were supposed to fear her...right? But she should have expected it from Mai. She always had a shifty atmosphere around her. It was almost as if she didn't fear her. But that's ludicrous! Everyone feared Azula; Princess of the Fire Nation; Daughter of Fire lord Ozai; the Blue Dragon. OK the last one was a nickname but big deal. She thought it was catchy and that's all that counted.

* * *

The door to her cell slid open. That could only mean it was time to go to the yard. "About damn time." She muttered and sat up on her bed. Another gift, besides being placed in this god forsaken place, was handcuffs. She was the only prisoner to be fortunate enough to wear them. Prisoners had tried to take advantage of her, but the absence of the use of her hands had only made her hone her skills with her feet. She was now as twice as deadly now then she was before.

The sunlight hurt her eyes at first. She squinted to help adjust and let her pupils adjusted to the amount of light and she was able to open her eyes fully. She used these times here to plot out her revenge against _him_ and _his_ friends. The only reason _he_ had won the Agni Kai was because she wasn't in her right mind. She was practically insane! But now she had calmed down and her hair has grown back to normal. She was positive she could take _him_ now in a one-on-one fight. Hell, she could take _him_ with his little water bender girlfriend. She was next on the long list anyways. Right before Mai and Ty lee.

"Hey!"

_'Oh great. This big oaf again.'_Azula thought disgusted.

"That's my seat." The large man said, in a sad attempt to intimidate her.

"Really?" Azula said with a fake, bewildered face. "I'm soooo sorry. I didn't see your name on it." She said sarcastically. "Let me check again." By now, the man had a furious expression on his face. This made Azula smile. "I'll check again for you. Ok?" She asked in a cute voice and moved so she could peer under her butt. She looked at the guy again with a confident smirk. "Sorry. No name."

"Are you mocking me?" He questioned, balling up a fist.

"What would ever make you say that?" Azula mocked.

"That does it!" The man attempted to throw a punch, but before he had the chance, a strong foot had made contact with his nose. A loud crack was soon heard. The man hit the ground hard and was out cold.

Azula smirked in triumphant and sat back down. Her skills in hand-to-hand combat had surely rose. It was beautiful. Revenge was in hand now. Her skills and fire bending would destroy _him_ and _his_ friends, Fire Lord or not. Avatar or not. No one would dare challenge her.

* * *

"Lights out!" The guard announce over the speakers. Azula was on her way back to her room from the cafeteria. She over heard some prisoners was going to be brought here during the night. But she couldn't care less. It had nothing to do with her.

Dozing off was harder here than anywhere else. She wasn't comfortable at all. Where's her fluffy bed? Couldn't _he_had given her at least that? Azula huffed loudly. _He's_ probably sleeping in it at this time. But that was alright.

_'I'll kill him for it once I get out.'_

All of a sudden, there was alot of commotion. Azula shot up from her bed and rushed to her door to see guards run by. "What's going on?" She had called for their attention, but she was ignored. Something else she hated.

After 5 minutes of loud crashes, explosions, yelling, screaming, and groaning, it was silenced. She had her back to the door. She would have to ask what happened in the morning. And by ask, she means force out of someone.

A strange noise came to Azula's ears soon. It was sort of like a whistle.

"What's that noise?" Azula asked in a demanding and confused voice.

Soon a dent was made in the door. Azula jumped back in surprise. What was this? Did someone just punch her door? "What the hell are you doing? And what's that sound?" Azula asked in a demanding voice again.

Another dent was made and the door was sent crumbling to the floor. "That my dear..."

Azula's eyes widened in pure surprise. She wouldn't have expected this man to be here. The only man she respected as a higher figure...

"...is the Sound of Revenge." The man said with a wicked smirk.

Azula smirked as well. That was all she could do before she uttered this one, simple, word.

"Father..."

--

To Be Continued...

--

And here's the prelude to my epic Avatar: The Last Airbender story. I'm going to change some things around in the story. For example, the Kataang kiss didn't happen at the end of the episode. Don't get me wrong, I'm a Kataang fan as well, but I like Taang as well. And this story will have some Taang moments as it will have their Maiko moments, Suka moments, and plenty of Ty Lee. I don't plan to leave out any characters. I even plan for Jin to make a small appearance.

But this is all for now. If you like what you see and read, then please comment and favorite. The next three chapters will be submitted back-to-back for your viewing pleasure. Until then

Later days!


End file.
